


Tony Stark感谢的东西（不是美国队长的屁股）

by Kidolle



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/Kidolle
Summary: “不仅仅是为了食物！”Clint用一根火鸡滴管指着他。 “这是关于——整个——关于一切！这是为了朝圣者！为了足球！我们现在和活的美国队长住在一起，难道这你都不想过感恩节吗！？”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tony Stark感谢的东西（不是美国队长的屁股）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things Tony Stark Is Thankful For (That Are Not Captain America's Ass)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702924) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 

译者的废话：  
这文贼沙雕23333  
其实应该是个感恩节贺，但是一时爆肝没忍住翻完了所以……提前感恩节快乐啦各位！（。）感恩节就放假回去吃火锅啦开心！！！

\----

Tony不太擅长做饭。

倒不是说他有认真考虑过这事。自从他记事以来，就总是会有其他人来负责食物，哪怕出于某种原因没有别人，也总会有更简单的“不做饭”的选项。他会做一些简单的奶昔，有时候做实验需要他也会去烧一点开水，但除此之外，Tony的各种厨房都或多或少的带点装饰性作用。

Steve也不怎么做饭。他以前会做，这个以前是指在三四十年代，那时候没有食物会在你打个电话之后就神奇的出现，因此Steve会煎鸡蛋，蒸蔬菜，或者是把意大利面和肉丸拌在一起。并且每个人都知道他会做那种看起来就不好吃的烤牛肉三明治，任务结束后一口气能吃掉七个。

但其实阻碍Steve成为一个好厨师的最大原因是，他喜欢微波炉。他太喜欢微波炉了。从爆米花到馅饼，Steve差不多喜欢微波炉里能产生的任何东西，不是因为味道好吃，而是因为非常容易。“这可能是我在这个时代最喜欢的东西了。”他有一天这么说，如果Tony感到被轻视，他显然是没有表现出来。

Bruce会在厨房晃悠，但是他做的东西都悲伤的写满了“单身”和“赶时间”，Tony试着不要对此想的太多。但当有一天Tony回到家，发现Bruce在加热一些打折的碎牛肉，Tony几乎哭了，并立即预订了足以喂饱整个中城区的寿司。

Thor热爱食物，但是他尝试自己组合食材的时候，结果通常令人恐惧。Thor挑了他喜欢的口味，比如糖霜，番茄酱和咖喱，然后将它们组合在一起，而得到的效果并不像他以为的这些味道的总和那么好。Tony一般会努力忽视Thor烹饪，除非Jarvis给出有毒烟雾的警告。

Tony从未见过Natasha在厨房里做任何比打开维生素水更复杂的事情。

然后是Clint。在加入马戏团和成为SHIELD最好的中世纪武器之间的某个时间段，Clint学会了烹饪，首字母大写的那种烹饪。他会对草食牛肉和玉米食牛肉挑剔，知道炙烤和烘烤的区别并公然鄙视任何分不清这两者的人，他甚至拥有一个香料架。

事实证明，拥有一个喜欢做饭的室友有很多好处。冰箱里总是有东西可以吃，而且大家一起坐下吃饭的感觉真的很好。另外，Tony曾经回到家，发现Clint在手做意大利面，差不多用面粉，水和时间，这真的很有趣，因为Tony，曾经是意大利人的Tony，真的不知道意大利面还可以是“新鲜”的。

因此，当Clint以一副要在顶级厨师大师赛*的祭坛上牺牲的表情，提到自己没有感恩节时，Tony本不必对此感到惊讶的。

“对不起，”Clint挥舞着一根火鸡滴管*，说道，“什么叫‘你不过感恩节’？”

“呃，”Tony说。 “我的意思就是，我不过感恩节。实际上我都不知道我有火鸡滴管，你在哪找到这玩意的？以防万一，你最好再额外消一下毒。”

“你怎么不能过感恩节呢？”Clint说，仍然看上去很吃惊，并且，就Tony所知，显然不是因为那根火鸡滴管。 “这是-我们-这是感恩节。”

“我其实不是很喜欢填料的东西”，Tony耸了耸肩， “我得保持体型，这套西装实际上没有松紧腰带。”

“不仅仅是为了食物！”Clint用那根火鸡滴管指着他。 “这是关于——整个——关于一切！这是为了朝圣者！为了足球！我们现在和**活的美国队长**住在一起，难道这你都为此做一下感恩吗？”

“这话我没有说给其他任何人听，”， Tony说， “但是你完全可以庆祝美国传统价值观，即暴饮暴食和帝国主义，不用客气。”

“你这是在侮辱Steve，”Clint控诉道， “他被侮辱了。”

“我没有觉得受侮辱，”Steve说。 “其实我也不过感恩节。”

Clint像是要昏过去一样把手放在眼睛上。 “老天啊，拜托告诉我我是在做噩梦。”

“我是说，当然，我们会过感恩节，但不是像他们在《好管家》*里面做的那种感恩节，”Steve说， “我们会买最便宜的肉，当然，还会有很多土豆。我妈妈去世后我曾经尝试做馅饼，但Bucky告诉我吃那个就像在吃一桶沙子，所以就到此为止了，再之后爆发了战争。”他耸了耸肩。

Clint转向团队的其他人， “告诉我，这里肯定有人会对感恩节感到兴奋。”

Bruce抱歉地说：“呃，你懂的，过去的几年里我一直忙着隐藏自己，我差不多没有这个习惯了。”

Natasha说：“如你所知，我的国籍有点棘手。”

“感恩节是什么？”Thor问。

“操你们所有人，”Clint说。 “我今天6点就起来煮这只火鸡了，上帝保佑我，你们这群混蛋必须要吃了它。”

“没有被争论过的节日不能算是节日。”Tony开开心心的说。

\--

按照Stark家的传统，Tony的感恩节在工作中度过，并且无视了任何试图打扰他的人（依次为：JARVIS，Pepper，JARVIS，梅西感恩节游行中的近乎散架的Hello Kitty气球，JARVIS，13条来自Clint的短信指责他没有银色以外的调味汁壶*，以及Jarvis），并且喝酒。如果有一点Tony能融入假日精神的话，那就是喝酒了。甜酒！高度蛋酒！从苏联非法进口的四重蒸馏伏特加！这一点只可能是从他的父亲那里学来的，但仍然，这是家庭传统！

“Sir，”Jarvis说。 “你-”

“我向上帝发誓，J，除非是有什么着火了或入侵，我很忙，需要我更新你的词典告诉你什么叫“忙”吗？”

“Rogers队长正在接近实验室，”Jarvis听上去有点得意，Tony呻吟了一声，因为实际上，根据Tony的**该死的你可以打扰我**的官方指南，Steve确实算是入侵。

这是关于Steve：他代表了很多事。在大部分时间里，他是个拘谨的混蛋，好笑，令人印象深刻，并且非常他妈的扫兴。更糟糕的是，Tony很确定自己迷恋他。

需要指出的是，这应该是非法的，因为Steve要么是28岁（太年轻）要么是95岁（可能太老了），况且他应该是Tony全世界最不应该考虑能上床的人，他是队友，有着和Tony不相上下的PTSD，最重要的是，他可能是切片面包以外最直的事物。以及或许哪怕按照Stark Family Holiday的标准，Tony也还是有点醉了，因为比起在Steve走进门时准备好自己，Tony只顾着盯着他走进门的那一小段录像看。

“嗨，”Steve说。

“气球，”Tony说，就像你一样。

“什么？”Steve迷人的皱了皱眉。天啊，他刚刚是用了“迷人”这个词吗？Tony在精神上将自己的对Steve的迷恋等级从“可能”提升为“绝对，你他妈尴尬死算了”。

“有个气球，”Tony说。 “几乎撞上了一栋楼，就差一点。”

“哦，是的，” Steve说。 “我在电视上看到了，我还以为得由我去把它拆下来。”

他笑了。

Tony凝视着他。

Steve挠了挠后颈。 “开个玩笑，我不觉得我能一个人把整个气球拉下来。”

“说不定可以，”Tony说。 “前几天你扔了一辆吉普牧马人。”

Steve谦虚地耸了耸肩，好像丢了一辆两吨重的汽车没什么大不了的。 “但， 那里风很大，而且这些气球比以前但大很多，所以——总之，我只是来看看你在做什么。楼上有点，呃，挤。”

“除了Clint的拯救感恩节运动？”

“Bruce正在准备炖菜，”Steve说。 “然后Clint让Thor负责甜点。”

“他_没有_。”

“他有，”Steve说。 “所以现在到处都是糖和烧过的头发的味道。”

“听着真不错。”

“我认为Nat出去取馅饼了，所以我们应该没事。”

“好吧，谢谢你的近况播报”，Tony说。 “所以你需要什么吗？”

“倒没什么，”Steve说。 “我只是不想被安排去摆盘或者什么别的。”

“Steve·Rogers，我感到震惊，”Tony说， “你是在**躲着**而不是**帮忙**吗？”

“嘿，至少我没有烧Thor的头发好让可以去商店。”

“Natasha点着了Thor的头发？”Tony震惊了。

“我没有任何证据，但你不觉得这个时间安排很凑巧吗？”

“如果有任何人能这么干，那就是她了。好吧，欢迎加入这里的派对，当然，如果你不打算来一杯的话这就不算是个派对了，你想来一杯吗？显然你不想，我只能用礼貌来招待你了，虽然和我的基本气质一点都不符。好了，我要重新开始工作了，你可以玩会游戏或者干点别的什么，好了，交谈愉快，结束！”Tony说完了，**终于**说完了，老天啊。

“很棒，”Steve说，从沙发上滑了下来。

Tony转回他的工具，随手拿了一样东西。啊，喷灯。完美，他可以用这个把自己点着。他是什么时候成了12岁的小女孩，无法停止在喜欢的男孩面前讲话，以及，他是什么时候决定的他开始正式喜欢Steve的？

这是一个问题。

这是一个很大的问题。

这是可以用酒精解决的问题。

\--

这**不是**酒精可以解决的问题，没有人会对此感到惊讶。

Tony不会感到惊讶，因为他年纪已经大到明白这一点，但是他醉到足以忘记这一课，况且，这无论如何值得喝一杯。一大杯，首先是他放在备用烙铁后面的苏格兰威士忌，然后，Clint对通讯系统大喊大叫逼得他们就无法回避这整个感恩节的事情，Clint开了一瓶酒，因为“这一年过得很顺利”以及“它和山药搭配得会很好”。天知道从什么时候开始Clint成了天杀的-什么词来着-天杀的侍酒师，什么时候Clint成了一名侍酒师，以及又是什么时候开始葡萄酒能跟山药搭配得很好了？

“实际上，它确实与山药搭配的很好。”Tony说，倒不是有人真的在问，因为每个人都忙于在嘴里塞满食物。

因为食物很好，不，该死，比好还要好太多了。简直是超神。火鸡鲜嫩多汁，土豆被完美地捣成泥，填料既柔软又松脆。山药吃起来就像是同时在吃糖果和蔬菜，以一种好的方式。Tony，有生以来的第一次，真正在享受感恩节。

直到。

“所以，”Clint说，“让我们围坐在桌子旁说一下我们今年要感谢的事情。”

所有人都发出了呻吟。

Natasha说：“这就是为什么我想把你留在布达佩斯。”

“对于不了解情况人，”Clint无视她而转向Thor，“美国有一个传统，就是来在感恩节分享一些我们想要感谢的事情，这一天应该要用来感谢我们拥有的一切或一些狗屎。我先开始，好吗？我感谢Stella。以防有人不清楚，Stella是我最喜欢的弓。”

“我们很熟悉，”Bruce说。

“我也很感激今年包装工表现出色，感谢Tony90英寸的电视。我很感激，在两周前那只机器人乌龟出现在村子里时，我只摔断了一只脚趾，认真的，操他的，那玩意怎么能那么慢又那么牛逼？噢对，我很感谢尼克·弗瑞付钱让我去射击别人。我还感谢有这么一群混蛋，我可以为他们做一顿感恩节晚餐。”

“太棒了，”Tony说。

“谁是下一个？”Clint说。 “Natasha，自愿下一个？”

“不，”Natasha说。

“我知道你肯定会感谢**什么事**的。”

Natasha说：“我要感谢，我每年只需要想一次有什么我要感谢的。”

“这听起来像愿望是有更多的愿望，”Clint抱怨道。 “Banner？”

“哦，”Bruce说。 “呃，我想感谢，技术上说，我不再是国际通缉犯了。感谢Tony发明了可以和大块头一起伸缩的衣服。哦对，我很高兴他们最后决定不把绿巨人的气球放进游行队伍里。”

“是啊伙计，那真是躲过了一劫，”Clint说。 “Thor？想试一试吗？”

“是的！”Thor大声说道。 “我感谢简，她用她来自中庭的热烈欢迎彻底改变了我的生活。我感谢我的家人，他们在我寻找自我的途中表现出了极大的耐心。我感谢能与有着如此强大的战士的队伍并肩作战。”他环顾四周，面带微笑。 “哦对，还要感谢Cheetos*！”

“听上去差不多，”Clint说。 “Steve？”

Steve放下叉子。 “好吧，我得说，我为纽约现在还在这里感到感激。”

“这听起来有点黑暗，”Clint说。 “好吧，不，Tony，你不能动这个。把山药放下，别撒了。”

“首先，显然我要感谢这些山药，” Tony说，努力够到了最后那一点山药。 “好吧，还有什么？嗯，我本来都准备好在感恩节当一个混蛋了，你得知道，我真的不做感恩节这类事情。当我说我不过感恩节时，我的意思是我不会为了什么去做感恩，因为我不喜欢感恩节。”

“不，真的吗？” Clint翻了个白眼。

“因为和我一起过感恩节的人通常，就，不会留下，所以我有时候宁愿直接跳过它，你懂吧？但是，嗯，我不知道，你们出现了，我们一起拯救世界，然后你们搬进来，你们还在这里，所以我想那应该有所意义。我想我应该对此表示感谢。”

Tony喝了一大口酒然后继续说，因为，嘿，为什么不呢，“而且我不经常说这些东西，所以我很不习惯吧，好吧？Thor，我很感谢您来这里，因为，伙计，你真的很让人开心，哪怕你对食物的口味简直就是垃圾。Natasha，你担任我的私人助理的时候我就很喜欢你了，但疯狂的是，实际上我更喜欢现在的你，哪怕你现在没有假装喜欢我了。Bruce，Brucie，我就显然是你的粉丝，如果你想要我的话，我会为你的美丽绿色屁股发明一千种面料，你只要说一声就好了。Clint，虽然你有时是个令人讨厌的混蛋，你确实煮了一顿挺像样的感恩节晚餐，我很高兴您做了，我认真的。然后是Steve，哦，Steve，我该说什么。我大概什么都不该说，因为要是我不小心的话我就要开始讨论我有多喜欢Steve，那会变成一个……”

Tony冻住了，或者至少他觉得自己冻住了，他真的想被冻住，他想被冻住，然后跑回到他的实验室去发明一台时光机，回到五分钟前，停止说话，但是他却，老天，他还在说 ——

“-……一个大问题。”他说完了，为了沉默的更完整。

他环顾了桌子。Bruce看着像是想替Tony爬到桌子底下，Thor看上去很困惑，Natasha显然在忍住笑，Clint的嘴巴张开，露出嘴里蔓越莓酱和炖绿豆的混合物，那真的很恶心，还有边注，呃，Clint，为什么？

Steve则是……完全的空白。他成了一塑雕像。餐桌旁的阿多尼斯大理石像*。

“好吧，”Tony说。 “还有谁感谢任何东西吗？没有？很好，我要走了。”

然后，拿上了他喝了一半的酒，因为Tony Stark从不半途而废，他离开了。

\--

他不想吐，Tony很快就下定决心，但其实这是一种原谅自己的好方法，因为没有人会想和快要呕吐的人闲逛，哪怕是——

嗯，Tony本来要说“哪怕是Steve也不会”，但是显然他错了，因为当Steve追上他时，他甚至还没撞上走廊。

“你不会想吐的，”Steve说。

Tony说：“说的跟你知道我会不会想吐一样。”

“那是什么意思？”

“你觉得你的所有事情都是对的，”Tony说。

Steve皱了皱眉。对此Tony小心翼翼让自己避免使用“迷人”或者任何其他类似的词，比如**英俊**，**有魅力**，**天杀的性感**。 “我没有。”

“是的你有。你看，就刚刚，你又做了一次！”Tony说，喝了一口酒。

“你不觉得你该到此为止了吗？”

“你现在在评判我吗？”

“你**刚刚**才说过你快吐了，” Steve听起来有点生气。

“我知道，这不是我不想与任何人交谈的明显信号吗？”

“我只是想，”Steve说，然后停顿。

Tony的嘴和脑子显然是分开了一阵，他说：“你知道，当我说我喜欢你的时候，大家可能会错意了。”

“哦，”Steve说。

“因为我的意思其实是，我现在不讨厌你了。” Tony说，“实际上，这是非常重要的一步，因为我之前确实讨厌你。我遇见你的时候，你真的很讨人厌。”

“我听说过，”Steve说。

“现在我是以一种正常的程度喜欢你，正常的那种喜欢。所以，恭喜你了。”

“我受宠若惊。”

“你是应该，”Tony说。

Steve叹了口气。他看上去……很生气。烦乱？便秘？Tony仍在学习读懂Steve。他就像一本用其他语言写的漂亮的金色大书。“你得知道，Tony，我今天来你的实验室不是因为因为我不想给感恩节晚餐帮忙。”

“不是吗？”Tony说。他觉得自己好像少了点什么。啊对，他的酒，Steve那混蛋从他手里拿走了它。他想知道自己是否可以偷回它。当然，Steve的反应很快，但显然Tony更执着坚定——

“不，”Steve说， “不是，”他再次叹了口气， “我来到你的实验室是因为我也以一种正常的程度喜欢你。”

由于过于惊讶，Tony完全忘记了他的酒。 “什么？”

“正常的那种喜欢，” Steve扬起眉毛说。

“我觉得你想说的不是那个意思。”Tony说。

“是，如果我完全误会了你的意思，我会尽量避免这个问题。” Steve说，“让我缓缓，好吗？”

“哦老天，你喜欢我，” Tony说，，最终发现了这一点因为他是个[b]天才[/b]。

Steve畏缩了一下。 “也许。我觉得是。事实上我很确定。但我告诉你这些只是因为我觉得你是偶然说了那些话，而且我有种感觉，你明天什么都不会记得。”

“这是个合理猜测，”Tony说。 “但，如果我们彼此都正常的喜欢对方，那就会……很有趣。”

Steve说：“你会让这个变得很复杂，是不是？”

“绝对会，”Tony说。

“确实是你，”Steve说，然后他俯身向前，Tony也向前凑，于是他们在中间相遇，这是Tony有史以来最草率也最敬畏的初吻，毕竟他有**很多**。

“我想我很荣幸？”Steve说，然后退回原来的地方，该死的，他大声说出来了？

“是的，你说了，”Steve说。 “以及，一个提醒，在和别人的初吻中告诉对方自己实际上还经历了多少次初吻不是个好主意。嘿，你还好吗？

“我觉得我真的要吐了。”Tony说道，狂奔而去。

\--

第二天早上Tony醒来时，他想起了感恩节的三件事：Clint完美到荒唐的山药，Steve亲吻他前的表情，以及Clint完美到荒唐的山药反胃时的味道。

“操，”他说。

“的确如此。” JARVIS同情地说。

在经过一阵呻吟和咬牙切齿，谷歌搜索了“宿醉有可能导致死亡吗？”和“山药配上酒的毒性”之后，Tony将自己拖到了厨房。有人把厨房清理干净了，Tony只能假设那是Steve做的，因为平心而论，他确实是个好人，那个混蛋——幸运的是，烧焦了的头发的味道基本也消失了。Tony在煮咖啡的时候朝水槽的方向干呕了一阵，咖啡味道很好，第二杯咖啡喝到一半的时候他开始觉得自己像一个人，而不是某种奇塔瑞人的呕吐物时，最糟糕的事情发生了。

如果说“最糟糕的情况”，指的是”Steve·感恩节后的第二天我似乎并不膨胀·Rogers走了进来。”

“呃，”Tony说。

“呃，好吧，”Steve说。

“不，对不起，与你无关。”Tony说。 “我的意思是，有关系，但不是你想的——算了，你好，早上好，我还活着。”

“我能看出来，”Steve说。他忙着在冰箱里忙忙碌碌，Tony几乎确定他只是为了避免直视他，老实说，这很公平。 Tony会让他那样做，然后他会像个成年人一样处理这件事，他将轻缓地，小心翼翼地围绕着他们这个主题，然后希望这一切能立即解决并且再也没有人会讨论这些事，这样Tony可以爬回床上一直待到圣诞节。

“所以我们昨晚亲吻了。” Tony脱口而出。

Steve牢牢地关上了冰箱门。 “好的，这就是我们要处理这件事的方式。”

“对不起，”Tony说。 “我的大脑还是有点糊。”

“我不确定你会记得，”Steve说，他听起来……谨慎。可能很紧张。Tony不喜欢他紧张，尤其不要在一切显然是Tony的错的时候。Tony喜欢他冷静。Tony喜欢他……开心。

呃，那太恶心了。不如想想他...裸着。嗯，Tony喜欢他裸着。是的，那更像回事儿了。

“我确实记得，” Tony勇敢的忽略自己关于Steve赤裸着的想法，尽管这个想法很好，但对现在显然没有帮助。 “差不多。或者我觉得我记得大部分事情。重要的事情。”

“很高兴知道这一点，” Steve说。

“我不应该那么醉。”

“我同意。”

他们盯着彼此。Tony（模糊）记得Steve昨晚很勇敢，所以他认为自己欠了他一回。

“那么，问题是，”Tony说。 “我有点想再吻你一次。但不是现在，因为现在我的嘴尝起来可能想Thor的菜谱中的某个噩梦，我很确定自己的牙齿现在长毛了，但是，如果你想——我是说，我想要”

“呃，”Steve说。 “这样吗？”

“是的，我确信我很清楚这一点，”Tony说。 “而且很公开。”

Steve藏住了一个笑容， “是非常的公开。”

“好吧，没必要，我又不是发了个推特什么的。”

“你在感恩节晚餐上说出来了，Tony。”

“是的，但是我们又没有在电视节目上，是吧，我们没有吧？”

“据我所知是没有，”Steve说。

“所以我要去尝试让我的嘴适合人类居住，或许我们之后可以出去约会？”

“当然，”Steve说，这次他没有费心隐藏自己的笑容。 “听起来像是**正常的**事情。”

“谢天谢地。”当Steve揽住了他的肩膀左边时Tony说道，以及老天啊，那屁股，他要去碰它，感谢上帝人无法死于宿醉，因为如果他在碰到那个屁股之前就死了他会非常生气。

“早上好！”Clint说，突然从角落出现，彻底破坏了正在变成一个非常美好的，而且是非常可能的幻想。

“老天，”Tony说。 “你躲在那儿听吗？”

“是的，”Clint说。 “你们俩搞明白那堆性张力的东西了吗？”

“对不起，你难道不知道吗？您刚刚承认了你在偷听。”

“我知道，但是我更想听你_说出来_。”

“要不是你擅长做饭，我会把你赶出去的，”Tony说，转身回去拿他的咖啡。

“所以我想这意味着你确实要**做**感恩了*，是吗？”Clint窃笑。_（全文关于感恩节的争论用的动词都是do，do Thanksgiving，所以这里的do的双关你们懂得2333）_

“你刚刚是把感恩当成双关语用了吗？”Tony说。

“我很擅长这类事情。”Clint回答道。

\------  
注

1\. 顶级厨师大师赛：Top Chef Masters， 美国的一个厨师比赛节目  
2\. 火鸡滴管：turkey baster，就是食品用滴管，用来注油那种，图片长这样，为了更符合这篇文章的用途就叫它火鸡滴管啦（真的不知道该咋翻译，这是图片：[img=2478,1056]http://imglf3.nosdn.127.net/img/TzBwSTN3VUZhcUJReTZ6cFl3c0tFeStPazdUZ2RZZnA3NXU2UXVUSFYrNDVqN1J3UDB1bmhnPT0.png?=imageView&thumbnail=500x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg%7Cwatermark&type=2[/img]

3\. 《好管家》：Good Housekeeping, 一个家居杂志，我感觉作者好喜欢扯这些奇奇怪怪的梗23333  
4\. 调味汁壶*：就是西餐里那种往牛排上淋酱汁的东西，有点像阿拉丁神灯（？）懒得找图了大家应该都见过的  
5\. Cheetos：就是膨化零食奇多啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这段笑到我了  
6\. 阿多尼斯：Adonis，是希腊神话中一位非常俊美的神（XD）


End file.
